Pokemon: Double Trouble
by Kitty17794
Summary: The twins Amy and Anglea are normal girls ready for their pokemon adventure, until a new pokemon, Team Rocket, and a boy enter thier lives.. [Status: PR]
1. Amy: The Journey Begins

*Amy*  
  
"Go Pikachu!" I called. The Squirtle sitting in our yard got ready to attack. "Squirt!" (Let's go!) "Pika! Chu!" (I'll beat you! I'm ready!) Pikachu looked at me. I nodded to him. "Pikachu, thundershock!" "Squirtle, use your bubble beam!" called my challenger. "Pika-chuuuu!!!!!" A flash of lightning burst from Pikachu's cheek and hit Squirtle hard. Squirtle was knocked backwards. "Squirt!" (Help!) Squirtle tumbled into his owner and the two fell into the pond behind them. "Pika." (Told you.) I burst out in laughter. "You look like a Grimer!" I said. "Thanks for the compliment." replied my twin sister, Anglea. Me, (I'm Amy,) and my sister were trying out our new pokemon. Today was our birthday, and our parents gave us our first pokemon! Tomorrow, we start on our pokemon journey! We can't wait. I better tell you about us. We're both 10, and we love pokemon! (can't you tell?) I have brown hair, green eyes, and an adventurous spirit. But my sister has blond hair, blue eyes, and she'd rather sit reading a book. I helped my sister and her pokemon out of the pond. "Well, you beat me…good job. You too Pikachu." she said. Pikachu nodded, then flushed. "Girls," my mom called. "It's getting late and you have to get up early. Come wash up for supper!" So we gathered our pokemon into their balls and paraded inside. Our father looked up from his paper as we walked by. "Anglea! What happened to you?" My mother glanced quizzically at us. We quickly explained. "Well, go get a shower." my mom said. "We'll wait." So Anglea climbed the stairs to wash herself. I sat down on the sofa to watch the pokemon battles on TV.  
  
  
*Amy*  
An hour later, Anglea came down wearing a pair of jeans with a blue shirt. I was wearing the same thing, but with a purple shirt. "What took you?" I asked, not looking away from the battle. "I couldn't get the sand out of my hair." she replied coolly. "I going to warm up dinner." mom said. Moments later, we sat down to our favorite meal, tacos! As I piled my plate with Spanish rice and taco junk, I said, mainly to my sister, "Well, where do you want to go first?" Anglea looked up from her plate. "It would be logical to just go in order." "Good idea." my dad said. "uh um.." mumbled mom. She wasn't paying attention. Just then, the videophone rang. Chansey, who startled easily, ran to shut off the phone. I beat her to it and answered it. "Kenton residents." I said. "Hello, this is Professor Ivy from the Orange Islands. I have randomly chosen two children from Pallet to do something for me, and it looks like you and your sister are it." She said smiling. By this time my family was standing by me listening. "What kind of 'something?'" my father asked. "Oh well, Professor Oak has something for me and I need to study it." she explained. "What is it?" I asked, my curiosity taking over. "A pokemon." she replied. "A pokemon?" we repeated. "Why can't you send it with a poke ball transporter?" Anglea asked over my shoulder. "We tried, but the signal wouldn't pick up…" she said. Anglea and I conferenced together using our expressions. "We accept!" we said. "Great! I'll tell Oak the good news!" Ivy said hanging up. I turned the phone off. "Well then," said mother, whom was very surprised. "You girls had better go and get some rest." she finished. So we ran up the stairs and into our room. As we changed into our pj's we discussed our new mission. "What kind of pokemon could it be?" "A new type maybe?" Anglea climbed into bed as I set the alarm clock, turned out the lights, and switched our Voltorb nightlight on. "Good night." we said to each other. As I fell asleep, I wondered what the next day would bring. 


	2. Amy: The test

*Amy*  
  
The next morning at 6:30 our alarm clock went off. I hit the off button and pulled myself out of bed. Then I shook Anglea. "Wake up." "What?!" she moaned. "Remember? Our mission?" "Oh yeah!" she said jumping out of bed. We hurried into the clothes that our grandparents sent us for our birthday. We were wearing pink shorts and white shirts that had 'Cutie' in pink letters. Then we put on pokeball necklaces. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and Anglea just brushed hers out. We grabbed our already packed backpacks and ran downstairs. "Good morning" mom said hugging us. "You look nice" said father, putting down his newspaper. "Chansey!" I looked at her. Chansey had put breakfast on the table. We sat down and ate our last meal with our parents until we returned. Then, it was time to say good bye. We hugged our parents and Chansey. "Keep in touch!" our mom called as we left. We pulled our bikes out of the shed and hopped on. As soon as we pedaled out of our yard we released our pokemon and they fell into our bike baskets. "Pika!" (Good morning!) "Squirt! Squirtle!" (Yeah! But where's our breakfast?) We laughed and pulled out two apples and gave them to our pokemon. As they were finishing up, we arrived at Professor Oak's lab. We parked our bikes in the back, as we would not use them again until we returned from our journey. As we opened the door an alarm went off. "Pikachu!" (make it stop!) We covered our ears. The pokemon were running around our feet. The alarm had some effect on them. We uncovered our ears as the alarm shut off and Professor Oak walked in. "Sorry!" we called in unison. "No no. It's ok it's my fault. That alarm is supposed to scare off burglars and Team Rocket. I forgot to turn it off this morning." he replied. "We're the first people here?" I asked. Professor Oak nodded. "Yes." "We are here for our license." Anglea said. "Right of course." said Professor Oak. Pikachu looked around. They were in a waiting room. "Please follow me" Professor Oak said leading them to a blue door. He opened the door and the girls gasped at the sight before them. The room was filled with computers and large TV screens. "Take a seat and wait for the other students to arrive." said the Professor. So the girls took a seat near the front and looked at each other, amazed they were finally doing this.  
  
An hour later everyone was seated and ready to begin the first step to becoming a pokemon trainer. "You may begin and good luck!" said Professor Oak. I suppressed a giggle as I looked at my sister, who immediately started her test. She was ready for this. I looked at my computer screen. "What is the definition of Pikachu?" I repeated quietly. That was easy! I quickly typed 'electric mouse'. The next question appeared on my screen. "How do you spell…" A Picture of Chikorita appeared on my screen. I carefully typed C-H-I-K-O-R-I-T-A, then pressed enter. I read the third question. "True or false, Charmander is a fire pokemon." I rolled my eyes. Duh! I typed in my answer. This was too easy! 


End file.
